Bob West
1988 1988 * The Backyard Show (1988) 1989 * Three Wishes (1989) * A Day at the Beach (1989) 1990 * Waiting for Santa (1990) * Campfire Sing Along (1990) * Barney Goes to School (1990) 1991 * Barney in Concert (1991) * Rock with Barney (1991/1992) 1992 * Season 1 in Episode 1 to 30 (April 6, 1992 to May 15, 1992) * Barney's Birthday (1992) 1993 * Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) * Barney's Best Manners (1993) * Barney's Rhymes with Mother Goose (1993) * Barney's Home Sweet Homes (1993) * Barney's Favorites Volume 1 (1993, CD) * Season 2 in Episode 1 to 18 (September 27, 1993 to October 20, 1993) * Love to Read with Barney (1993) 1994 * Let's Pretend with Barney (1994) * Bedtime with Barney (1994, Cassette Tape) * Barney's Alphabet Zoo (1994) * Be a Friend and Our Earth Our Home (1994 Version) * Barney Live in New York City (1994) * Barney's Favorites Volume 2 (1994, CD) * Barney's Imagination Island (1994) * Barney's Celebrates Children (1994) 1995 * Barney's Families are Special (1995 Version) * Season 3 in Episode 1 to 5 (February and March 1995) * Barney Safety (1995) * Doctor Barney is Here and Dentist Makes Me Smile (1995 Version) * Season 3 in Episode 6 to 10 (June 1995) * Carnival of Numbers and When I Grow Up (1995 Version) * Season 3 in Episode 11 to 15 (July 1995) * Barney's Making New Friends (1995 Version) * Riding in Barney's Car (1995 Version) * Barney's Sleepytime Songs (1995, CD) * Season 3 in Episode 16 to 20 (October 1995) * Barney Songs (1995) 1996 * Barney's All Aboard for Sharing (1996 Version) * Picture This and The Queen of Make Believe (1996 Version) * Barney's Talent Show (1996) * Kids for Character (1996) * Barney's Hop to It and Transportation Fun with Barney (1996 Version) * Barney's Fun and Games (1996) * Four Seasons Day and Falling for Autumn (1996 Version) * What's That Shadow and Practice Makes Music (1996 Version) * Barney's Exercise Circus and Parade of Numbers (1996 Version) * A World of Music and Hola Mexico (1996 Version) * Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (1996) * I Can Do That and I Just Love Bugs (1996 Version) * Storytime with Barney (1996, Cassette Tape) * Barney's 1-2-3-4-5 Senses and May I Help You (1996 Version) * Barney's Once Upon a Time (1996) * Look at Me I'm 3 and Love to Read with Barney (1996 Version) 1997 * Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997) * Let's Go to the International and Twice is Nice (1997 Version) * Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing (1997, CD) * I Love My Grandparents with Barney and My Family's Just Right for Me (1997 Version) * Barney's Colors and Shapes (1997 Version) * Grown-Ups for a Day and Playing it Safe (1997 Version) * Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) * Gone Fishing and Classical Cleanup (1997 Version) * Barney's Big Surprise Live on Stage Soundtrack (1997, CD) * Caring Means Sharing and If the Shoe Fits (1997 Version) * Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound (1997) * Hi Neighbor and Oh What a Day with Barney (1997 Version) * Stop, Look and Be Safe and Eat, Drink and Be Healthy (1997 Version) * Barney's Adventure Bus (1997) * Barney's Stu-u-upendous Puzzle Fun (1997) * Happy Holidays Love Barney (1997, CD) * Barney's Good Day, Good Night (1997) * Season 4 in Episode 1 to 10 (November 1997) * Season 4 in Episode 11 to 20 (December 1997) * Barney's Hats Off to BJ and Everyone is Special with Barney (1997 Version) 1998 * It's Time for Counting (1998) * My Favorite Things and Hoo's in the Forest (1998 Version) * Down on Barney's Farm (1998 Version) * It's Raining, It's Pouring and Plant Your Very Own Garden (1998 Version) * Barney in Outer Space (1998) * I Can Be a Firefighter and At Home with Animals (1998 Version) * ONLY SINGING for: My Party with Barney (1998, Kideo) * Barney's Great Adventure: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack (1998, CD) * Barney's Camera Safari and Alphabet Soup with Barney (1998 Version) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * A Camping We Will Go with Barney and Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends (1998 Version) * Room for Everyone and Honk, Honk, A Goose on the Loose (1998 Version) * Barney's Halloween Party (1998) * Barney's Great Adventure (1998, Video) * Barney's First Adventures (1998) * Barney's Ship Ahoy and Up We Go (1998 Version) * Shopping for a Surprise and A Welcome Home with Barney (1998 Version) * Season 5 in 20 Episodes (November 1998) * Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother, She's My Sister (1998 Version) * Barney Song in the Key of Purple (1998, CD) * Going on the Bear Hunt and Once a Pond a Time (1998 Version) * Waiting for Mr. MacRooney and Is Everybody Happy (1998 Version) 1999 * Sing and Dance with Barney (1999) * Barney's We've Got Rhythm and Tick Tock Clocks (1999 Version) * I Love to Sing with Barney (1999) * Barney's Circle of Friends and A Picture of Health (1999 Version) * What a World We Share (1999) * Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) * Let's Play School (1999) * Barney's A Great Day for Learning (1999, CD) * Barney's Band and Try It, You'll Like It (1999 Version) * Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) * Barney's Hidden Treasures and Safety First with Barney (1999 Version) * Season 6 in Episode 1 to 10 (November 1999) * More Barney Songs (1999) 2000 * Barney for Baby: Love and Lullabies (2000, CD) * Barney's First Day of School and A Royal Welcome (2000 Version) * Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (2000) * The One and Only You and It's Tradition with Barney (2000 Version) * Barney's Ready, Set, Bank and First Things First (2000 Version) * Grandparents are Grand and Let's Eat with Barney (2000 Version) * A Package of Friendship and Colors All Around (2000 Version) * Aunt Rachel is Here and A Different Kind of Mystery (2000 Version) * Barney's Jumping Along and It's a Rainy Day with Barney (2000 Version) * Barney's Play Ball and Birthday Ole (2000 Version) * Barney's Easy Breezy Day and A Sunny, Snowy Day (2000 Version) 2001 * Just Imagine a World and Barney's Silly Songs (2001 Version) for Created in Movie Maker * Barney's Stick with Imagination and Barney's Ready, Set, Go (2001 Version) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Seven Days a Week and Sweet as Honey (2001 Version) * Barney's Here Comes the Firetruck and Barney's Ready, Set, Create (2001 Version) * A to Z with Barney (2001 Version) in 2 Pack for 2 Episodes * Barney's Books are Fun and A Very Special Mouse (2001 Version) * Barney's Fun on the Farm and Tree-Mendous Trees (2001 Version) Notes * Bob West Videos in 1988 to 2001 on YouTube * Returns for 2002 to 2004 on Barney Videos